narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sora's Jinchūriki Forms
When the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konohagakure, it left a lot of chakra in the surrounding areas. The chakra was later gathered by Kazuma, one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, who wanted to create a jinchūriki weapon for the Land of Fire to use against Konoha. After five years of experimentation, he finally was able to implant the Nine-Tails' chakra into the cells of his son, Sora. Because Sora does not have the tailed beast sealed within him, but only has his cells combined with its chakra, he is referred to as a pseudo-jinchūriki. Even though Sora does not have the actual Nine-Tails inside of him, the chakra implanted within him can react to the Nine-Tails within Naruto Uzumaki, as it somehow called out to him when Naruto was about to be killed by Fūka. Unlike Naruto, he doesn't have as much chakra as the Nine-Tails would usually generate when Naruto is in his demon fox cloak, nor can he control it. Instead, he becomes overwhelmed by the chakra's destructive instinct; when in his demon fox cloak, Sora threatens to kill anyone who stands in his way. Initial Jinchūriki Form Unlike Naruto, who has a stable and controlled combination of his own chakra and the Nine-Tails' chakra (because of the Fourth Hokage's seal), Sora can't control the chakra added to his cells. To stabilise this, his father applied a sealing jutsu on Sora several times to keep him and the chakra under control. When Sora feels frustrated or is in a state of great anger, the chakra can change his right arm into a demonic form. It would seem that he is not aware of the change of his arm, and only first noticed it when his father told him. In this form, the Nine-Tails' chakra does not fully control Sora's body. One-Tailed Form When his father would stop applying the seals or when he completely releases it, he uses the Five Elements Unseal, which the chakra can run loose and slowly take over Sora's body. Like Naruto, when the chakra is released from Sora in large amounts, a demon fox cloak will form around Sora. Initially and slowly, he will begin to grow a chakra tail. Like with Naruto, during this transformation, Sora's hair becomes spiked, his canines longer and sharper, and his eyes turned to slitted fox-like eyes. Unlike Naruto, he has spiked projections growing from his cheeks. In this form, the chakra surrounding him damages the people around him and inflicts a painful burn to anyone that comes into contact with it for too long. Sora cannot maintain control of his body or emotions for very long, eventually giving into the Nine-Tails' urges and gaining a will to kill and destroy everything. Naruto never displayed this problem until his fourth tail emerged. Three-Tailed Form Due to Sora's increasing levels of anger, he skipped the two-tailed form and grew the third chakra tail. Like Naruto, he begins crouching on all fours. However, unlike Naruto, he has now given in to the Nine-Tails' chakra completely, and will only growl and roar, something Naruto never really displayed during his three-tailed form, where he seems to still be in slight control. Like Naruto, Sora will also gain the ability to blow his opponent away using a simple roar of chakra in this form, and has also displayed the ability to use the extended chakra arm. Four-Tailed Form Releasing even more chakra than before, even from his mouth, and growing a fourth chakra tail, Sora's skin begins to slowly peel off and in an instant explosion of chakra he is completely covered in the demon fox cloak, resembling a miniature demon fox. With Sora, the demon fox cloak takes on a yellow, orange colour, while Naruto's cloak is more red. Also, Sora's legs are thinner and longer, and the spikes sprouting from his face in his earlier forms are visible in the cloak, alongside his spiked hair, being slightly bigger than when Naruto transformed. In this form, he has absolutely no control of himself. He possesses the same powers like Naruto in his four-tailed form, but his attacks, like the Tailed Beast Ball, seems to be significantly weaker than Naruto's (Sora's attack could only destroy a small part of a forest). Yamato speculates that this is because Sora's body is too frail to keep up with the incredible chakra the four-tailed form gives him. Nevertheless, he is still more powerful than most ninja and could easily overpower Naruto even when he was using his three-tailed form but at the time Naruto was not trying to fight back against him. See Also * Gaara's Jinchūriki Forms * Yugito Nii's Jinchūriki Forms * Utakata's Jinchūriki Forms * Killer B's Jinchūriki Forms * Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms * Kinkaku's Jinchūriki Forms Sora's Jinchuriki Forms